Lyrica Magica Euno Mustela
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: He is excited to find something new, and made a mistake. Fortunately, Karma is kind to Yuuno for now, accompanied by a Familiar and Guardian beast, he arrived in a brand new world... filled with kemonomimis, adventure, and MAGICAL SCIENCE!
1. Chapter 1

**So, been long time since I left the fandom. Being busy with other franchise, tehe. Now I'm inspired by Dog Days, which nuff said is a strange franchise, totally lighthearted and idealistic, which for some is good and for some other is boring. I'm one of the former, because not everything has to be grim and dark right?**

**If you familiar with my works, you can expect, yes, Yuuno is the main character again. But no need to afraid, I know what I did and I won't repeat the same mistake. This time, the main character roster includes Alph the familiar and Zafira the Guardian beast.  
**

**(I hope writing this will gave me a drive to continue other Nanoha stories in my archive, ah well)**

**Also note, the naming convention might seem odd, but I will try to be as accurate as I could to the theme naming. Namely, Cinque instead of Shinku and Flognarde instead of Flonyard.**

**BEWARE SPOILER! This story pretty much cover Second Season of Dog Days from Episode 6 onward and diverges form this very chapter.**

**Beware of shipping as well, mainly Yuuno and one of DD characters, Alph and Zafira, Cinque and his Harem, Gaul and His Harem (?) and many more, that includes OCxOC and OCxCC teasing.**

**Read and Review please!  
**

* * *

**Lyrica Magica Euno Mustela**

Disclaimer:

7Arcs

* * *

**EPISODE 01: UNWITTING HERO OF SCIENCE **

* * *

Yuuno Scrya, 14 years, Occupation: Archaeologist and History Professor

That was him, no more and no less.

He doesn't like if his reputation is exaggerated, it's not like his current career is totally unheard of. Still, he was proud of his title now, if a little, and work hard just like always.

His work in the past, he already left it. Well, not like work, just something he involved in. It wasn't the best situation he could think, his place was in a thousand years old cave scratching and screening the wall for old scribbles, or in a Library reading dozen upon dozen of books, not in a battlefield fighting against criminal or artifact of apocalypse… though the later sometimes happen during a dig gone wrong.

Regardless, here it his, he was in an underground ruins again.

Interestingly, it was not the kind of worlds he usually works in.

It was Earth, officially called Non-administrated World #97.

It's also knew for notoriously strange phenomenon, being a planet devoid of natural mana, yet is able to gave birth to extremely talented mages, most of which he knew personally since there are so few, however still count.

Minus the usual tales and stories as well as recent founding of potential mages, Earth doesn't seem to have magic-based civilization at all.

"It's kinda cold outside" Alph muttered as she rubbed her hand, covered in wet fingerless gloves due to moisture "geh, it's supposed to be sweat absorbent for comfort"

"Funny thing, this is summer" Yuuno jokingly said, to be precise, the ruin is located in Hokkaido, Japan. Even though it's summer, the temperature can be as cold as 17 °C. And naturally, summer in Japan are very humid to begin with.

His assistant chuckled at his attempt of delivering a hidden punch line.

As for how he ended up in this place, it was started several days ago.

Sensor reading detected pulses of concentrated mana somewhere in Tokyo and Britain, and Yuuno, who is present, quickly checked it. However, there's nothing but traces of magic casting. No damage or lasting effect, and the pulses are very brief as well, judging from the record.

After continuous scanning, similar signature, while faint, was found in Hokkaido. Yuuno took no time to assemble a small investigation team of three, him and two familiars which also his friend, while at the same time record everything using the overworld sensor owned by TSAB Patrol Ship.

"Why us, Yuuno, you can ask better people" Alph sighed "My only complain is that you're being too reckless"

"You know, I'm assembling this team like, in ten minutes tops. Chrono is absolutely furious and is screaming in the phone just now"

"You've always been careless nee, no wonder… and I wonder how Zafira can even agree with it" she leered at her white haired, blue furred male counterpart, the dark skinned muscular man just gave her a flat gaze and replied "I do what my Mistress tell me to, and she is greatly concerned about you"

"The signature is getting closer, be careful" he said as they explored the cave, rocks protruding here and there, but they're not too afraid considering that the light provided by a simple spell will be enough to keep them safe.

The rough surface of the cave wasn't their biggest problem anyway, Yuuno is very experienced digger, and the other two are humanoid beast with wolf characteristic.

What they're afraid is magic-related incident, which can range from small mishap to mass-area destruction. That's the kind of risk when it comes to digging, they knew, but they can't be too paranoid. This is why Chrono is angry at him.

Yuuno himself continuously scan the entire cave using active and passive sensor, the first one is purely mechanical.

Such as for long distance mapping, they use active acoustic locator. The concept itself might be old, but advanced electronics of the magic device will provide pinpoint analysis. The unit emitted faint but audible 'ping' sound, though it wasn't from the main emitter but pulse indicator.

Again, the reason they don't use Active detection spell outright is because they afraid of triggering any traps or mechanism that respond to magic stimulus.

After a series of twist and turn, they find a branching path.

"Hmm, the other branch led outside; let's go for the left one"

The five man team, composed of Yuuno, two assistant, and two escort from the bureau, follow the path which for some reason, getting larger as they go deeper.

Finally, they reach what could be considered a primitive-looking magic altar. Shining, clear crystals protruding in each corner, illuminating the room like giant neon lamps.

On the end of the room, there is a stone plate erected. It was totally blank and smooth, as is the floor, a stark contrast to the jagged wall of rock and soil that form the rest of chamber. It was really a beautiful scene, Yuuno admit. The other four seems to agree, as their gazes are roaming every inch of the room.

There are a single magic circles in the center of the room, of which they're not familiar with. Even Yuuno, considering he already memorized at least 891 systems, some of which are very obscure to begin with.

"Let's take some picture and be careful…. Don't touch the circle or the crystal" Yuuno began to inspect it closely, the letters used in the circle is totally unfamiliar, but the structure looks simple enough that any linguist with half-decent knowledge might be able to transcript it.

The geometry of the circle is complex, and there's plenty of letters; this is definitely a grand scale spell casting formula.

Which usually means a bad thing.

And when a sudden earthquake happened, all of them struck inside the circle. They disappeared into light, along with the circle. The timeframe which happen only in few second caught everyone off guard.

* * *

When Yuuno regained his composure, he was midair, surrounded by light and magic particles and steadily falling at constant but considerable speed. If he can guess, from outside he would look like a meteor…

_But this is not the time to think about that!_ He pressed himself not to panic and try all sort of countermeasure. Alas, he can't create his trusty barrier and even protective field.

Few second till impact, he screamed like a girl and slam into what could be considered a bubble made of mana particle. He can feel a slight shock, but there's no pain or injury.

"What the heck just happened…?"

In front of him is a city ruins covered with slight vegetations. The buildings are made from mudbricks, he realized. What's left from abandoned civilization span roughly ten kilometers, give or take. He himself is standing on top of pyramid-like building, which he assumed is a shrine of some sort.

The air is fresh, and yet, it reeks of danger. The animals have an erratic pattern of activity, even the insect and the birds. And his premonition was right.

"Be cautious, I sense something" Zafira's ears twitched, on his arm, Alph was unconscious and in puppy form.

Two columns of armed men and women charged toward each other, the number of people could easily reach hundreds, or maybe a little over a thousand. The harsh terrain of the ruined city doesn't seems to hinder them too much, it's 20 or 30 second till they actually met, and Yuuno can feel sense of chill running down his spine.

He ended up transported to somewhere outside a battlefield, a physical battlefield at that.

He already watched the footage of Earth style war, as well as many magically inept worlds.

In anticipation of bloodbath, Yuuno avert his gaze a little. Still, he still caught a glimpse out of curiosity, cursing his ever active mind. Metal clashed with metal, leather, and living flesh.

The land is painted red, limbs chopped and torn apart, scream of agony and rage filled the nasty air filled with cruelty and suffering. To harm each other, such are the nature of war, especially physical one. Domination, proving one's ideal is the ultimate victory sought up by parties involved.

That's not the case.

What he saw however, is a big puff of smoke… and people turned into a fur ball. Those living blobs then carried by people which seems to have the role of Red Cross.

"What the heck…?"

To his surprise, two maiden launched themselves from a platform, at such velocity that normally it would be lethal. He grimaced and thought if they use body strengthening technique or superhuman to begin with, and he's not a stranger to both case, though the former is more common.

Jousting spear and broad sword clashed in the sky… caught everyone watching in awe. Even though both of them steadily falling, that don't stop them to try to attack each other, before finally landed hard on the ground, leaving a small crater in their wake.

The more he watched it, the more he's convinced that they are indeed mages - or Knights for that matter. He and Zafira began to walk away from the shrine-like building, closer to the location of battle.

He began to cast [Iron Defense], a basic defensive spell which increase his body durability directly, like having a skin made of steel, and prepare to cast [Protection], a low level spherical semitransparent barrier. Likewise, Zafira did the same thing.

For unknown reason though, TSAB logo appear on the back of their hands. There's nothing wrong with the Mid-childan formula appeared underneath his feet either, Zafira also retains Belkan Triangle, but he has that.

_Strange, what happened with my magic system? Regardless of that…_

He preloaded stronger defensive spells so he can cast it in case of normal protection is totally ineffective (which saying a lot, since both guys are notorious for their defense), and a semi transparent TSAB logo appears behind him. _What the heck? This is weird, ah, more than that._

"Scrya, RUN!" Zafira howled "Oh crap" he jumped off the platform and brace for impact.

"EMBLEM CANNON! LEVEL 3"

A pair of beam blast through the void sky and made a contact, resulting in a combined explosion engulfing grounds few decameters around. Such is the power of high level bombardment spell, Yuuno thought, like his best friend's [Starlight Breaker] for example.

Of course, the run of the mill troops aren't unsafe like him or Zafira, they all turned into fur balls like others who are injured normally.

_I see… if they're injured, they'll turn into that. Remind me again of my defense mechanism_

However, his survival from the onslaught caught attention of the two outstanding mage/knight, both are female and seems to be slightly older than him (though many often mistake him for 16 year girl anyway). Their expression is screaming surprise, to be exact, but soon, that expression worn off and replaced by excitement.

"A HERO?"

"It's not a mistake…" one of them grin "It's a hero!"

Yuuno is not the type that acts stupidly, but regardless, he pointed himself with a questioning look on his face.

"HAI~!"

"…. EEEEH?"

Soon, the crowd began to chant and whisper about "hero" and the like, slowly but surely, the murmur replaced by ear-deafening cheer.

"Waaaait a minute, I don't understand!" Yuuno freaked out in response "I'm not a hero! What's that supposed to mean?"

Zafira simply dumbfounded, but not because he and Alph is being ignored.

It's because as far as he can see, they all have ears and tails like him!

"We don't exactly understand either, but you have strange ears and no tail, that's the sign of a hero!"

Yuuno stiffened in response, his heart began to calm and his logic work once again. He now realized that all of them have animalistic features typically spotted on a familiar like Alph or Zafira.

Yuuno feel an aneurism realizing that half of those people has ferret characteristic, such as the spear-wielding blond maiden. On the other hand, the red-headed, blade carrying girl and her comrades has the feature of a Minx. Not easy to distinguish them since they are mostly humanoid anyway.

"[Ooooh~! How unexpected! A Hero appeared in the middle of battle!]" A holographic cubical projection appeared in the sky, showing someone that Yuuno recognized as a commentator or something along that line.

_… No matter how you look at it, this is not really a war… calm down a little._

He sighed and finally managed to regain his composure. He draws a soft smile and bow his head a little before flip away "Well, I don't think it's proper for me to barge in like that, please excuse me"

"Wait a minute" the two female fighters/mages caught him on both of his shoulder and deliver a threatening smile, he stiffened again in response, fearing his safety. _Running away would be rude alright…_

"Moreover than that…" Zafira nodded at the direction of Alph, Yuuno is worried himself.

"Pardon me for my insolence, milady; can I at least wait outside until this battle end? I sincerely don't want to be a bother, also, my friend here probably injured" He could keep his expression cool at least, and they seem to be satisfied with that "Then please go to the paramedic there"

He watched from the top of a tower, where the commentators do their job. Indeed, they give commentaries regarding the battle, whether it's the progress or action of individuals.

Yuuno is not a man of war, but he could see that they use rudimentary strategy rather than randomly moving like before. It was possible that the initial rush is done on purpose, or maybe it's a blunder due to chaotic situation than anything else.

He went to see the condition of the familiar, the paramedics there claim some sort of fatigue, but they can't exactly confirm it. Makes sense, Alph is not living in conventional sense.

"…Oh crap, Zafira"

"Yes, I know" Zafira unceremoniously replied, even though his expression said otherwise. Being the only one he can closely relate with aside from the Wolkenritters -the fellow guardian of their Mistress Hayate Yagami- they are on a close terms, at least by Zafira's own standard.

Both he and Alph are magical construct, or rather, magically resurrected animals. However, the difference between him, a Guardian Beast, and Alph, which is a Familiar, is that he has his own independent linker core.

While for normal living things Linker core is mostly secondary power source and for majority, is negligible, for them it's the equivalent of a heart. For them, Mana, which is gathered by the Linker Cores, are the source of life.

Alph has been severed from the provider of her mana, Fate Testarssa Harlaown. And now, she's in the least mana-consumptive form, a puppy, to sustain her life. Zafira told Yuuno that it'll take 3-4 days until her mana depleted to dangerous level, and right now she's mostly unconscious from the sudden shock due to the lack of mana transfer.

"That said, we can link her to our core. Won't be as plenty as what Fate can provide, since she's both more powerful than us and is the original master, but Alph won't complain… aside from the fact that I screw up big time"

"…. Then I'll do it" Zafira said "If Hayate-sama is here, she will be the one to do it"

"Are you sure?" Yuuno asked questioningly, confused with the sudden change of attitude.

To which Zafira simply replied: "I have higher output and reserve than you" It's an excuse that Yuuno can't deny.

After one mortifyingly exhausting sealing ritual (which normally is simple but taking time), they managed to accomplish it. On Zafira and Alph's back, there's a small tattoo the size of human palm, a complex combination of Belkan triangle and Mid-Childan circle.

Alph woke up, feeling her head dizzy. Supposedly, that would be similar to how an anemic person will feel. The first thing, or rather, first person she saw is Zafira, next to him is Yuuno.

"Ung, when is the lunch"

One can really see Zafira broke his stoic mask and growled "…Are you for real? You're almost dead and all you think is taste buds?"

"Hey Yuuno, could I punch you?"

"…. Go ahead"

And thus Yuuno was **really** punched away, breaking through several tents and ended up floating on a lake, unconscious. Thanks to iron Defense, he was unhurt, but no way he didn't traumatized by that.

* * *

Finally, the battle is coming to an end; the announcer gave a signal and loudly screamed "Finally, this is the very moment you're waiting for! Let's count"

Sound of celebration drum echoed throughout the area, the cheer from the spectator area doesn't seem to be put of with that. The excitement, the happiness clearly drawn in their facial expression, hammers the fact to Yuuno that this battle is not really about hostilities.

The scoreboard shown some numbers, it's either kill count or overall points gained during battle. Now that he realized, this is not a war, this is a friggin organized event!

"[AND THE WINNER IS PATISSERIE ALLIANCE!]"

The roar is even louder than before, especially from the Ferret-side, that even Yuuno feel moved. Clearly, they love doing this and seem like doing this all the time, if he had to guess, it's for the country prestige and showing off military power.

Alph don't know either, but she just cheer along with the flow.

"Too bad for Principality of Andouilette, regardless, today's war is really intense"

"Sigh, it's not my lucky day" the Mink swordswoman sighed "Tia, you won this round I guess"

"Thank you, Anty~" the blond ferret knight replied with a wide grin as she put aside her jousting spear and they shook hands "If our war went like this, challenging Pastillage is no longer a dream"

"It's not like Pastillage is experienced either… though I admit, we're too short on manpower to challenge them individually"

With two attractive but strong maiden looking at him with intense gaze, Yuuno couldn't feel nothing but feel threatened.

"[And now, let's ask the Hero who just arrived here!]" The announcer quickly approached Yuuno "[Ah, before that we might need to introduce ourselves, you're Highness, pretty please!]"

The swordswoman waste no time but bowed at him with one arm gave him a welcome gesture, her curly reddish brown hair swirl fiercely yet elegantly along her elaborate leather armor "My name is Antoinette, the Prince of Andouilette"

Yuuno wanted to ask because clearly this Prince is a female, but maybe that's how the title works, since come female ruler, such as in Ancient times, has the title of King or Kaiser.

"I am representative of Pattiserie Alliance, from House of Parfait, Tiara Au Parfait" The blond ferret lady kneeled a little while raising the tip of her battle dress.

From the sound of it, the Alliance is composed of several Noble Houses, each with their own territories but is unified for certain aspect. For him that has to deal with various cultures, it's a child's play to figure.

Yuuno figures that since he was introducing himself to nobles and their people, he might as well deliver some courtesy even if he might fail at it. He put a right fist in his left palm and lowered his head "My name is Yuuno Scrya, though I'm mystified regarding the reason of my arrival here, it's an honor to meet not one, but two beautiful maiden in my wake" he finished his introduction with a radiant smile.

(No thanks to Chrono for teaching him some cheap-ass pick-up lines.)

"Here are my friends"

"…Zafira Yagami"

"I am Alph Testarossa Harlown"

"And I'm here as the main host of this war-game, Louise Camembert, I hereby said, Welcome to Flognarde, Lady Scrya"

And here goes the scream again.

"Uh, Sir Scrya would be the correct term"

The crowd instantly went into total silence.

* * *

Yuuno don't know the reason, but he was quickly dragged by several people. Not quite understand their intention, he simply release himself and tried to run, it's kind of late to introduce themselves as palace butlers and they're tasked to take care of him.

"Ah, forgive me then, but I'm still unaccustomed to this kind of activity"

"We're the one at fault, honorable Hero, I, as the head of the Butler corps of Parfait Family, truly ashamed"

"No, I was the one that should be ashamed; a stranger stranded in someone's land and yet received such kindness from her Majesty"

"Even if you are, you are a hero, an imposing figure almost on par with country leaders themselves"

"… well, Sir"

"Please call me Quiche" the old butler smiled gently, made Yuuno feel truly eased.

"The way I'm called, a Hero, I still haven't any grasps to its meaning, so please explain that"

"Ah, excuse me if this sound rude but, I can offer you more suitable attire"

Silence, Yuuno now realize that he's wearing a field boot, and long T-shirt, definitely not the most poite dress ever. Of course, Zafira's blue 'tracksuit' and Alph's jacket is not much better, simply because they had friggin metal greaves.

Zafira is frowned at the suggestion, and flat out rejected it. Yuuno just sighed at his response.

Zafira treasure his loyalty to Hayate, and him wearing his barrier jacket shown his pride, weather or appearance be damned.

Of course, that assuming Hayate tell him NOT to use it, and then he won't use it. Alph managed to convince him that Hayate would do just that, Yuuno is tempted to give a jab about his priority, but that would be hypocritical.

Finally, all of them are settled with very simple suit with corresponding color. Green for Yuuno, Blue for Zafira, and Tan for Alph, though she also wore a miniskirt.

After a short session of grooming, they're gathered in the top of palace. Quiche began to describe the answer to Yuuno's early question.

A hero is an entity summoned to Flognarde in the dire of need; many records had shown that such event does not happen just once or twice. A hero is indeed a powerful figure, not only has the strength to protect themselves and people around them but also moved the hearts of other, turning it into collective effort that send away suffering and disaster.

Summoning a hero is a valid tactic in war as well, but the risk is sometimes not worth, particularly for the heroes themselves. Since these days, war, while important and affect everything, is part of daily occasion and is far from threatening.

"So you can say that I'm summoned here, though accidentally, as a Hero"

"Correct, until recently, there's no clear information but now… well, please look at this"

It's a photo, photo of a boy around Yuuno's age. He was blond and having clear pair of blue eyes, indeed, from a single glance, Yuuno can feel overwhelming charisma.

"This is the hero of Biscotti Republic, Sir Cinque Izumi"

Izumi, sounds like Japanese name. But it might be simply coincidence unless…

Unless this guy is what caused the magic sensor to bleep, particularly, the teleportation spell used to summon him here.

Does that mean Yuuno can use his teleport as well? He might not know his current position, but he KNEW the dimensional coordinate of Earth. Assuming this world and Earth share the same timeline, there should be no problem… at least, by theory

Alph seems to be having similar conclusion, but Zafira said otherwise. Of course, Yuuno also thinks it's stupid to experiment with Teleport, they might've put into even greater danger than before.

"With three other heroes appears after his arrival we could recognize their common appearance. They don't have tails like us, and they have hairless ears on the side of their head" Quiche pointed his own fluffy ferret ears "Just like you are, Honorable Hero"

"Please call me Scrya, or Yuuno if you want, Sir Quiche"

"If that's your wish, so be it, Sir Scrya. It's seems that you and your friends are summoned accidentally by the Old Shrine in the City of Memories"

"City of Memories?"

"The ruined remnants of the civilization you see in the battlefield" Quiche explained "Long ago, it was capital of a large, prosperous country, following its destruction, this country split into several parts, amongst those parts are Pattiserie and Andouilette"

"I see…"

"We are small country reborn from the ashes of the glorious past, if you wish for the knowledge to return to your own world, I suggest you go to Duchy of Pastillage or Republic or Biscotti, they are well versed in terms of magic and scientific knowledge compared to us"

"Your Majesty" Quiche quickly bow on Tiara's arrival, who just nod on the chair facing Yuuno. "It would be good if we have some tea while having a little chat, and if Antoinette-sama arrives, please tell her to join us"

The old butler nod and left.

"Is that the name of a neighboring country of sort?" Alph asked.

"Indeed, if we head west past the forest area, well arrive in Duchy of Pastillage"

Tiara's hair, which is braided back then in the battlefield, was left untouched as of now, its silky texture and beautiful golden color entranced Yuuno for a bit, even though both of them share exact hair tone (not full blond but more like strawberry blond). She is wearing a knee-length green dress with white trimming; it looks casual but not losing the sense of royalty, Yuuno noted.

Yuuno glad that he accept the offering of having to cleaned himself, else he will feel like crap n front of such beauty.

"I can arrange something with the Candidate Duchess, Couvert from the House of Eschenbach-"

If there's a pin falling, they might've heard it, only three second after that Yuuno able to react without broke his expression "I hereby flattered by your offer, Milady, that much…. I feel I don't deserve such kindness"

"N-no, it's great if we can help. At any rate, it's because our ancestor's mistake, we will sought anything if we could fix that"

Yuuno can hold it longer; those people are way too trusting and naïve. He could be a pretending criminal and it would work in his behalf! This is dangerous! They're staking international business here! If Chrono was here, he would have a field day talking about it behind their back.

Let's see using their logic then, IF he was indeed a criminal, he will stand out like no one else because he has no tails and no furry ears. Flimsy excuse, but that will be enough for now.

Even then, the tension increased as the silence continues for a good few minutes, until the other princess is arrived.

"If you are worried about feeling overwhelmed I have a suggestion"

"Annie, please be polite"

"Sorry, sorry" the redheaded princess waved her hands casually as she join them circling the table "What I mean is, if you fought as our Hero, then political arrangement is merely trivial things rather than something unbelievable"

In short, nepotism. Yuuno feel an aneurism again, he already experience as much in the case of his employment in TSAB.

"But Annie, we agreed that we will challenge Duchy on our own strength right?!"

"Demon King Valerio Calvados, as well as King of Heroes Adel Gran Mariner, both of them is affiliated with the Duchy of Pastillage now, it's quite possibly that they'll join the future battles as well. With their presence alone and their new Hero, Lady Anderson, their military power has been increased magnificently"

"**EEEEEHH?! But aren't their existence merely a folk story?!**"

"No longer a legend I'd say, I just receive some news about it moments ago" Antoinette deliver a wry smile, frightened herself "A hero is equal one hundred Warriors: that much almost everyone knew and accepted as a fact. Now, we're talking about King of Heroes, possibly the strongest Hero ever existed, and his Archenemy the Demon King, who are just as powerful. Can you imagine what happen if we fought them with our own forces as of now? We will be annihilated in less than an hour or two"

"Milady, here the tea as you requested"

"Thank you very much, Quiche. You're dismissed" Tiara was caught in a deep thought, not only Yuuno was unwillingly summoned here, but now he has to participate as actual Hero. Normally, anyone will refuse. And even in the case that he really has no choice but to do it so he could return; she will feel bad about the whole deal.

Alph and Zafira share a glance, "…. You want to participate?"

"I don't know, it would be bad if I went loose and…" she knew that now she's borrowing his power, taking Fate's is bad enough.

"…"

"In short, assuming the coalition force of Patisserie and Andouilette can perform well in the future war game against larger countries, they might be recognized more and thus gaining political power as well" Yuuno muttered.

Showing a hint of sadness in her voice, Antoinette nodded "Our distant relative across the city of memories, we hope that we could unite once again, or at least create a new bond. Our voice can't reach them by this point, and so, we have to prove ourselves"

"…then it's up to your choice, Scrya"

"Why me?"

"You are the one they sought for, but we're put into the same circumstances. I knew you're proud of your teleportation skill but I also know you don't want to repeat yet another mistake"

"…even after the stupid things I did?"

"Yeah, I have no choice but to trust you; I'll punch you twice if you screw up again" Alph assured.

Yuuno smiled.

"A hero, it's a extravagant title for someone like me but it'd be foolish to refuse" Yuuno clasped his hand "I don't know how much I can contribute, however, if I could be some use, then I'm honored"

Tiara's eyes widened and Antoinette's lips spread widely, and they ask harmoniously "Are you serious?!"

"As a man that sought knowledge, it's a waste for me not utilize my abilities to gain more of them. It's a great privilege to serve you, Lady Parfait and Lady Andouilette"

"Besides, comrades of mine, both are stronger and more experienced than I am when it comes to battle" Yuuno honestly said, there's no need to explain that three of them sorta involved in fighting an abomination capable of crushing an universe after all "They're also has fighting spirit that I lacked"

Tiara's face darkened, she's trembling and gripping the table tightly. Yuuno wonder what's wrong but kept silent "Excuse for a bit"

"Won't stop you, Tia" Antoinette replied with a hint of humor in her otherwise calm voice.

As soon as she stood up, Tia began to jump left and right and squeal madly, as if she's entranced with a dangerous drug or something equivalent. If it wasn't Yuuno, one might be freaked out by the display.

"Weasel War Dance eh… I'm not a stranger to that" Yuuno chuckled a little, Antoinette raised eyebrow on that statement, Alph simply burst into manic laughter. Four of them continue to watch the excited princess as they enjoy the tasty aromatic tea. Yuuno couldn't remember if he ever tasted better.

"Do you like it? The tea is indigenous to Biscotti and is considered luxury overseas"

_No wonder it's so delicious_. Yuuno wonder if he could brings some home for Nanoha and Harlaown family. Lindy-san will be especially pleased.

* * *

The night has come, Alph stood up on the top of palace roof, in puppy form. She looked at the binary moon (that has a belt circling both) and multicolored sky. This world is really strange indeed, but with the existence of physic bending magic, it's not inherently impossible anymore.

In Mid Childa, they can see another world since mid Childa itself is a planet fragment floating in the rift of timespace.

Even though it's just short of a day, Alph feel a nostalgic feeling in her heart. Strange, maybe it's the lack of link between her and her beloved master, Fate.

"Where is Scrya?"

"Killing himself by over exhaustion and then bury himself in a mountain of books, as expected"

Zafira don't know if Alph was serious or joking, from what he heard form his mistress, it's has some truth in it.

However, Yuuno was indeed guilty about what happened. Sometimes, he's so passionate about his job that he acted like immature child about it. It was miracle that he didn't get himself killed.

"You know, seeing this all made me missed Home for some reason, and yet feel some sense of comfort I never get, neither in Mid Childa nor Earth. Maybe it's because the atmosphere - or maybe it's the protection magic mentioned by Sir Quiche"

Zafira, who is in his wolf form, gazes set across the landscape. He felt a pleasant sensation in his nose; it was because the air was rich of mana, so much power saturated in the air that any lesser magical entity will be set into drunken trance.

In fact, without the existence of that magic field, Alph will dissipate the very instant she severed from her master.

"Yes, I feel the same thing" Zafira lifted his paw and gathered small amount of concentrated mana, and let it dissipate slowly into light "In here, our power will be increased greatly"

Of course, he didn't need to say that overuse of powerful magic will strain the Linker core at any rate. Plenty of water doesn't mean the pump won't break if pressed hard. That much, Alph know already.

And even Zafira that Alph sharing his linker core being too paranoid about it, he also respect her decision, after all, he use human form out of convenience, his most favorite is his wolf form.

"Hey, Zafira, back then when I was unconscious, why did you decide to share it with me rather than letting Yuuno do it"

"…When he and his friends met and saved Hayate-sama from the brink of oblivion, everything has changed bit by bit. The kind of dedication we put is not merely out of duty anymore, but for self-satisfaction as well."

"Before I knew, my loyalty to her has extend to the people she deemed precious and irreplaceable. As such, I won't hesitate to protect them, that includes you"

If Alph was in her humanoid form, her skin would be visibly burning out of embarrassment. The seal engraved on her skin of her left shoulder blade, is a testament of Zafira keeping his pledge.

* * *

**No matter if the three immigrant sound overpowered from the statistic compared to the three canon heroes, there are characters like Adelaide and Brioche, who are easily on par with powerful character like Three Aces or Wolkenritters. Those three is pretty much forgotten in canon barring some cameos anyway, so it's a fair trade.**

**Yes I purposefully left Nanoha & co because... were talking about characters whose EXISTENCE could made a world fragment like Mid Childa collapse, and in Flognarde, would be Godlike Tier.**

**(Also, for anyone don't get the punchline of the title, both Ferrets and Minx are part of Genus Mustela, a.k.a. Weasel)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter. Don't know where the drive comes but whatever, I'll just write till it run out again.**

**First review by Drinker: thank you very much for your support, every single critique and suggestion will be considered within the creation of new chapter as well as revision of previous chapter.**

**To answer your question, the reason will be revealed bit by bit as the plot goes (and Yuuno did his research). The Meta excuse is that I have to nerf these two.**

**With Alph and Zafira nerfed, this will create a correct balance I wished, of course, they will gain extra skill to compensate.**

**Oh and to remind you again, this happened one year prior to A's epilogues, so everyone's about 14 years (Chrono and Amy is 19 and 21 and NOT married to each other, hehe...)  
**

* * *

**Lyrica Magica Euno Mustela**

Disclaimer:

7Arcs

* * *

**EPISODE 02: GEARS UP! THE PREPARATION AGAINST NEWBORN JUGGERNAUT! **

* * *

**Earth.**

Chrono is pulling his hair angrily, all his staff are working to their fullest to retrieve each and every information. The little curiosity had turned into a massive disaster, thankfully localized. The moment the news left earth however... there will be hell to pay.

However, what made him even more upset is his sister -adopted as she is-, the loss of her familiar is quite unbearable.

Her best friend (HAH!) trying her best to kept her calm, but every few hour or so, Fate will fell into. _Dang hormones_, Chrono cursed mentally. Puberty made wise child look like a retard, indeed.

"Fate-chan, you should rest, Alph will be okay" Nanoha cheered.

"I highly doubt that, this happens and-"

"He had dealt with Vita-chan and the others, I'm sure it'll be okay"

"Well, he certainly is an idiot" Chrono cut them of "And whose bright idea is to add Zafira of all people..."

"Hey!" Hayate, the mistress of the book objected "I am afraid bad things happened to him too! His life is dependent on me"

"I think you all should rest, that means you too" Chrono told her "Sorry, maybe I have to rest myself, but then again who's leading?"

Most of the youngster fell into slumber soon after that, occasionally, both Fate and Hayate murmurred, both of them sure is depressed, though Fate took it twice or triple times worse. After all, Alph always been her emotional support before she met Nanoha.

The family compound of the Harlown become extremely crowded indeed.

Chrono still awake, distracting himself whilst waiting for further report by putting a pair of headset and listening to a modern jazz sound, something he had a little interest as of recently.

He sighed, he wished his friend could keep his head cold. Considering Yuuno, the fact that he heard a lot of stunt he'd done during a digging, he's still worried. This is one of the few reason why he want Yuuno to settle as Head Librarian, of which Yuuno seems to be happy... until he got a major expedition again.

Three years ago, he made a mess with his mother's plan, jeopardizing it so bad that Chrono wondered why his mother didn't kick him out of the family.

One of those blunder is introducing Amy with someone else, in personal terms that is.

Her mother had planned to arrange Chrono and Amy's engagement, even.

But her plan has a problem: she didn't really count that while Chrono and Amy DID have interest with each other, there's a counterweight in other side, that they have known each other long time as friend. Sometimes, that relationship ceiling can't be broken fast enough before third party barging in.

Thankfully, seems like Lindy don't mind too much. Just when he thought Chrono can get his first relieved breath, the second one is coming three months ago.

Namely, Lindy is concerned with the impossibility of getting grandchildren soon, preferably before he's 25, become an Admiral. "So **THAT** is her goal all along", he grumbled.

It doesn't help than Chrono's new interest is a bit... difficult to approach. Dating is hard when you reach fairly high position at such age, maybe this is why...

* * *

~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~

* * *

**Back to Flognarde**...

The three stranded people gathered in their room. Initially, three rooms were prepared, but both Alph and Zafira absolutely refuse special treatment. Then again, with them in their animal form the accommodation needed is not much. As the result, one room is used, with one king-sized bed and two luxurious sofas.

(Of course, both Tiara and Antoinette is freaked out by the transformation at first. Apparently body manipulation spell exist in Flognarde, but not to that extent. Alph also having a field day prodding Yuuno to show his transformation, much to his ire)

"How was it?"

"It's good" Alph shown Zafira the result of the test, miniature lighting crackling between her two palms "I still retain her elemental affinity, though spell database is another matter"

"Which mean the link is not so much severed as it's restricted, that means one thing" Yuuno commented, without looking away from the book he's reading "Flognarde Land Gods"

"Land Gods?"

Yuuno's eyes still unmoving from the books, but the gears and pulleys within his head began to accelerate, recalling the data gained within the entire night and pick the easiest essential parts.

"The source of magic power of Flognarde, they are ethereal entities that has control over everything concerning how things work in this world, especially if it's magic related" Yuuno nodded "That means interdimensional interaction, such as communication and teleportation, and even mana transfer. Land Gods are not omnipotent, but they are powerful. Simply restricting mana and mental link between two individual is a trivial matter"

"Why should they?"

He finally closed the book and sighed, eyes longing onto the sunny window.

"I don't know to be honest, this much I can get from the national library of Pattiserie. Also, Zafira, you know how much I want to strangle you now"

"Eeh?"

Alph switched her gaze to the blue furred wolf sitting in one of the couch, she find it's strange for Yuuno to deliver ANY threat, with the exception to his rival Chrono Harlaown (to be fair Chrono started it all the time).

Zafira didn't change his expression in the slightest as he confirm what Yuuno said.

"… Despite having my own Linker core, my existence still largely dependent on Mistress' own. Her death means we lost our anchor. There are three possible outcomes from that, either we will vanish, corrupted and go wild… or a combination thereof"

Alph felt like her jawbone released form it's mounting.

"I was confused and can't think at 100% capacity yesterday, but last night, I reviewed again my research during my involvement in project R2 and remember that essential fact about Wolkenritters"

"You mean that grand scale research for the creation of first Unison device by TSAB?"

"While I admit it's causing a big ruckus upon its completion, grand scale is overstatement. After all, it's a pet project of few admirals"

Project R2, abbreviation of Second Rewrite, is a collective attempt by the original survivors of Book of Darkness Incident to fulfill the wish of the original Book of Night Sky, renamed Reinforce, who wish to protect her Mistress, Yagami Hayate.

Using data gained from Wolkenritters and remains of the original Reinforce hidden within Hayate's own Linker Core, a new living device was born, named Reinforce Zwei.

Indeed, Yuuno play a big part in it, and thus he knew a lot of things about the Wolkenritters, probably a little too much for their comfort, so he never talked about it.

"You guys keep everything to me, I feel sidelined you know" Alph sighed "Zafira, are you sure you feel fine?"

"Yes, I can't feel anything strange"

"Even the slightest bit of problem, you WILL tell me okay? I don't want Vita to maul me for causing this mess. I already have several tricks in my sleeve, but you might not want to know the details" Yuuno finalized, finally losing the tone of great concern in his voice.

"You can keep my words; I will" Zafira nodded firmly, instead, it was his turn to ask Alph "… are you sure you can manage?"

"Nah, remember I do not have linker core to begin with. Besides our combat style is almost exactly same, so muscle memory is not a problem" Alph grinned "How about we train some combination moves?"

"Anyway, you might want to ask someone about Emblem Arts, it'll be useful" Yuuno noted as he dropped his head on the pillow "wake me up if my presence is needed"

It's not ten second and yet a soft murmur can be heard, the bookworm finally fell into slumber a top of a bed covered with books as his fatigue reached critical mass.

Alph simply laughed softly at his expression.

"… Shall we ask?" Zafira raised his eyebrows.

"Let's use the new form"

* * *

Alph and Zafira proceed to test their latest form, humanoid shape roughly 10 years of age. It's created specifically to create a gap between adult human form and wolf form.

Child form, as they dubbed, is faster than the adult counterpart, slower than their wolf form, and is physically weaker than both. However, it retains flexibility the wolf form lacked, without being energy intensive like adult form.

This idea born when Alph spend a lot of time helping Yuuno in the Infinity library, just as usual, Alph teach it to Zafira soon after she perfected the technique.

They both decided that this new form might be the most suitable form for daily activities in Flognarde. In terms of clothes through, it's quite problematic to find the right size and thus, had to be tailored. They both wore Pattissiere Knight Uniform, though Alph has baggy short instead of proper long pants like Zafira.

They could use their barrier jacket and reshape it as they wish, but outside of battle, best to conserve mana as much as they can.

And they're lucky, apparently they found Quiche.

"Good Morning, Sir Quiche"

"…" I took the old butler sometime until he realized "If it's Sir Zafira and Lady Alph, good morning"

"I bet you're surprised"

"Most definitely, I am certain that in this country, no one possess transformation ability to your extent" he nodded in agreement "I was wondering since Lord Scrya ask for some leftover food early in the dawn, it's about breakfast time and I figure he could eat some more, so I came to call"

"I'm very sorry if this sound ungrateful; he's asleep as of now" Alph shrugged "He skipped last night share of it reading in the Library"

Quiche frowned "Such unhealthy lifestyle… ah, pardon my insolence"

"Don't worry; we know it's really bad for a hero for having undisciplined way of living, I guarantee he'll be able to adapt soon"

Quiche prefer to think so; he can't blame it all on Yuuno. He is new to the business, and will need some time to adjust, indeed.

"If you wish, please join Lady Tiara and Lady Antoinette in the dining hall"

"Likewise, it's an honor"

Arrived in the quite large dining hall, there are only few people there, it was the two princess and their assigned maids.

"Ah, Good morning, Alph and Zafira" Tiara greeted cheerfully "I don't see lord Hero, though"

Alph explained the situation; Tiara slumped in disappointment while Antoinette just delivers a small chuckle "We figure the Hero might want to spend his first breakfast here with us, Tiara is especially looking forward to it"

"We're truly sorry" Alph and Zafira bowed, though Zafira stay silent as usual.

"It's okay, though, we'll be happy if he can join us during the lunchtime" Tiara sighed, this one particular hero seems socially awkward.

"I'll make sure of that" Alph promised.

The conversation continue further, Alph manage to give few hint about Earth, but not fully. This world is culturally closer to the recent fictional depiction of Belka than anything else, so they might not understand the 'modern stuff' in earth or Mid Childa.

And of course, Zafira was there to straighten the topic.

"Emblem arts?"

"Yes, the last thing he said is that we might have to study Emblem Arts"

"Well, it was easy in principle, but really depends on one's talent in practice" Antoinette open her palm and a mass of concentrated energy are formed, likewise, she flips that hand revealing a holographic symbol floating there. "We gather Flognarde power and mix it with our own life energy, that is, Bright Power"

"This is called Level 1 Emblem, usually it's good for anti—personnel combat since its casting time is near instant. Overall destructive power usually unremarkable, though easily took five or six troop in one swipe if done right"

Larger symbol appeared on her back "Level 2 is moderately destructive, capable of taking out a small or medium building. Usually good for crowd clearing or breaching through defense line"

The symbol become more solid as more power is condensed "Level 3 is strictly a tactical weapon. It could easily wipe out a fortress including its inhabitant, however, for most people it's somewhat taxing, and casting it takes time"

The princess released the energy as powerful beam blast upward, blowing a hole on the cloud.

Indeed, Alph can see than Antoinette began to sweat as the symbol disappears entirely. Not only the energy consumed, but also the burden received by the caster, can be dangerous in the context of battlefield.

"The most simplistic application of Emblem Arts is Emblem Cannon, simply releasing the concentrated power as a burst of destructive light. Besides that, there's also material reinforcing techniques, and even creating a tool or appendages on the spot." Tiara raised her hand and formed some kind of sword made of light, which then split into five thinner ones extending from her fingertips.

"Basically, Emblem Arts only limited by the scope of imagination and knowledge, and how much effort put into its execution"

Which mean even Alph or Zafira can do it… no wonder Yuuno said it's useful. It's basically similar to spell in any other places, just more rudimentary and natural in terms of characteristic. It must be because in Flognarde, magic power is already regulated to begin with by the local Gods. Alph doubt Emblem Arts can work outside this world…

Considering Zafira's limited arsenal of ranged spell, this is a god bless.

"If that's the case, we'll try our hardest to study it"

* * *

~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~

* * *

It was another peaceful day in Duchy of Pastillage. The sky is clear and the sun shines brightly, showering the land with warmth and comfort. The breeze delivers a sense of calmness…

Except with the certain parts of the Eschenbach palace of course.

"Evil deed shall be punished!"

"Oh no, I'm scared~"

"Don't. Mock. ME!"

"Ya, Old Married Couple sure are loving each other, nee~" Duchess Couvert Eschenbach Pastillage, more commonly called Lady Cou, sighed happily as she saw two archnemesis shamelessly flirting around… violently if she might say, but otherwise they are on good terms.

Her bushy tail waved left and right as she walked across the palace corridor toward her workplace, she took a short stride around the palace each hour before continue with the paperwork again.

It's a boring job, but incredibly important and thus a big responsibility for her to bear.

Currently, her Hero, Rebecca, is studying basic history and science of magic in the Esnart Magic Crystal Research Institute. She knew to perform efficiently in combat even without those, but there's nothing strange about wanting to know the very basic.

She took a walk only to keep blood flowing to her legs… and butts. Having a sleeping leg is bad enough, having a sleeping butt is really uncomfortable.

_But it was such a good day, ahh, I'm really tempted to go out already._

But if she does that, she will not be able to see her beloved 'big sisters' face to face anymore.

Speaking of which, she might be late for lunch if she were to rush her work, and thus she went for kitchen.

"Heya everyone, hardworking as usual, good job!"

"Good afternoon, Lady Cou! What can we do for you?"

"Ah, since I'm kind of forcing my job, I can't attend lunch as usual so I wonder if you can make something easy to eat and bring it to my office later"

The old chief cook put aside his spatula and put his hands on his waist, scowling "Ah? Sir Callaway will scold you"

"No choice, Chief. It's not like I want to skip my work OR lunch, and today's weather was so nice I berate myself not being tempted even a little" Couvert stick her tongue innocently before left happily while humming

Really, while she indeed is wise and intelligent enough to be ruler of a country, at heart she's still 12 years old girl.

"Now what should I do?"

"It's okay to grant her wish for this once" a young man with knight uniform entered the kitchen after affirming that Cou had left already "I feel weird she's not running away this time, so I think being lenient once or twice is okay"

"Ah, if you said like that, it'll be fine then. Hey you, yes you there, make the best sandwich for Her Majesty's lunch"

"Immediately, chief~!"

"O-ho-ho, what's with this delicious smell, OOH? Lunch time?" someone else poked at the kitchen.

"No matter what I said seems like you're only interested in earthly satisfaction" Callaway smirked. The burly, white haired man replied with a scorned look and said as he point his exposed chest "What else you can expect from a Demon King? I life to fulfill my destiny as a personification of evil and the embodiment of a sinful man"

"It'll be fine if you're not trying too hard, Sir Calvados"

"Hah, tell me that. Why don't you try to hit a girl or two, like that hot-tempered redhead in your air cavalry…?"

"We're strictly on professional terms"

"I've been living since before you're grand father born; I can see the earthy desire emanated from those composed eyes of yours every time you saw her-"

"Please don't say things that will cause misunderstanding"

"Or maybe it's the young hero girl, it's not like your age is spread too far from the perspective of an old man like me-"

"Sir Calvados, that's uncalled for" Callaway is MOST DEFINITELY is not a jailbait chaser, hell, Calvados himself has slight problem on it, and he's supposed to be biggest pervert in entire Flognarde. For him to say even that is crossing the line.

"Hey, I'm only guessing. The improbability of you chasing the princess however, seems oddly low. But it's not inherently zero"

It could only get worse indeed, the young General REALLY want to punch this dirty old man.

"Sir Calvados…" Callaway might look calm, but his voice delivered a hint of anger. Where is Hero king when you need her?

It wasn't Callaway's luckiest day however, much to Calvados' delight. It took his entire willpower not to lash out and embarrass himself further; each and every female in the palace began to spread the conversation, which mutates into rumor and just getting weirder from there.

To be fair, such conversation will come sooner or later. The young knight commander was really easy on the eyes, with properly attractive personality and good reputation as well. Bar some that really saw him as close friends or family (such as aforementioned Princess), it's hard to utterly diminish his charm.

And yet, it's an open secret that he's still single…

Meanwhile, in the Institute of Crystal Magic Research

"Therefore, from that specific type of seal, we managed to develop a brand new magic system altogether by using manufactured special material. This was the basic of Crystal magic" the Professor finished his explanation, as the heroine Rebecca Anderson –usually known as 'Becky'- listened to his lecture.

"Prescribed spell crystal are indeed convenient" she stretched her arms wide "Can cast powerful spell without too much burden"

Meanwhile, Hero King (queen?) sat on the other side of the room with another professor lecturing; apparently, she was there to update herself on the general situation of this world. She had slept for, like… about a century or so.

Pastillage is, after all, a relatively new country, built on the top of ruined battlefield between good and evil… or at least the history book claimed that. Back in earth, she had been told that sometimes the history about war is written by the victorious side.

Becky believed the history is not as accurate as the textbook claimed, but some people that might knew the truth flat out refused to give details. That includes Hero King herself or Demon King for that matter.

Ah well, she's too young to understand politics anyway, she might understand when she grew older, but for now, she will do what she can do, and will think like her age demanded her to.

"Well, I think that's enough for today" the professor said as he looked at the clock "it's almost lunchtime too, why don't we take a break for now, Milady Anderson?"

"I hereby thank you for today's lecture, Professor"

"It's an honor on my part" he replied humbly, Rebecca simply bowed, and chat with Adel for a bit. After confirming that Adel won't come for lunch in the palace, Becky left rather hastily.

Becky didn't take a long time to return, but it was apparent that she is quite disappointed that Cou won't be present. Well, not like she hated having lunch with the Demon King, but STILL.

"How lucky, I'm able to eat in peace with a cute girl like you"

Despite his statement, he doesn't sound like hitting her at all. Becky chuckled at his awkward attempt to act mean, well; he wasn't really nice when he's in the worst of mood, but to call him evil… not really.

"Well, I felt lucky to have lunch partner at all, sir. Everyone is busy, and I felt like left out"

The white haired man smirked a little; it was the closest thing for him to give a silent acceptance.

"Well, everyone has their share of task to accomplish… Except me, I'm too good and too awesome for job, I am, the great demon king, BWAHA – COUGH"

Becky chuckled again seeing his misery, truthfully, he was honest, and despite looks carefree and always fooling around, sometimes he was anxious for being left out as well.

As the result, he had proposed some idea to Cou, Becky didn't know the detail, but apparently, it wasn't some prank talk or empty boast. He was going to do a real job, a job that he claim only 'old people' like him or Adel can accomplish… for now.

Adel has very little, if any, doubt about the young Heroes and their pals' potential though. Becky can't help but felt a little proud of that.

The lunch had been always hilarious with the demon king, especially when the knights barged in halfway, and Cou. Becky always has time to steal a hug or two off the princess, her cuddliness is irresistible!

Miraculously (and unfortunately) Adel doesn't pop out when the lecherous man made his way with the older female knights, some part Becky find much less amusing than his other antic, and that's understatement. He got trampled for all his trouble, but shrugged it like he was itching instead.

"Well, I guess that would be my cue" he said, laughing manically as he left "Time to execute my plan"

"MILADY COU!"

"What?" the squirrel princess asked when a high-ranked knight rushed in; it was odd despite the loose regulation of Eschenbach.

"Pardon for my insolence, but I hope you can watch this, your highness"

It's a recording tablet, the equivalent of a camcorder in this world, Becky recognized. Couvert didn't take long time to think and pushed the button, cubical holographic projection appeared.

It's a wargame conducted by neighboring countries, which is tad smaller than Pastillage, and doesn't have much political influence as of now. (They do have close economical ties with Pastillage due to proximity) Couvert is surprised by the scale of the war nonetheless.

What made it even better, her eyes almost popped out when the image of a dark blonde was shown, no matter how you look, this person is the same type of person as the heroes form earth, right?

The loud cheer following is quite understandable, a hero appeared out of nowhere, and even more surprising, taking no sides. The footage then shown that the battle has been resumed, until Pattisiere is declared victorious.

And adding the cream on the cake, the hero rectified the ambiguousness of HIS gender status, confirming that Sir is the correct term. Now that's anticlimax, if funny. He looked perfectly androgynous.

"Lady Cou" Becky shown some glint from her eyes, mixed emotion of curiosity and astonishment.

"Indeed, interesting. When did this happen?" Cou asked.

The knight bowed once again before answering "Yesterday, Milady. The wargame is broadcasted only in both countries, and I just happened to receive the footage from an acquaintance there"

* * *

The situation in the castle training ground is chaotic, and yet, nobody said anything. They're all awestruck seeing the scene in front of them.

The white haired young boy stood up, arms crossed on top of his chest. His pose is nowhere relaxed, but doesn't look like he's combat ready either.

The ground around him is covered with arrows.

"Is that all?"

"Zafira, you're overdoing it" young Alph commented.

"…they're hesitating, I need to gauge the overall power level of these people"

"What do you expect? Panzergeist works by bending the trajectory and diminish the power of enemy's projectile. Ordinary arrow has no chance…"

The aforementioned soldiers began to charge their crossbow once again, feeling challenged. This time, they will come with full power.

Arrow unleashed at magnificent velocity, covered with concentrated mana.

This time, those arrows made contact with his defense, dozens upon dozens of small explosion engulfed the man, most people will not survive, but this man is not exactly a member of 'most people' category.

He walked out of the smoke billow calmly, checking the damage done on his body; there are plenty of cut marks on his exposed arms, and very slight singe around his clothes.

While all of these are negligible wound, doesn't mean it's less miraculous. Had he use barrier jacket, he will survive untouched, but that's not the point.

It's because he also use low level barrier as soon as they charged their arrows with energy (He recognized it's a Level 1 emblem arts), this means those arrows managed to pierce the barrier via impact force alone, and Zafira took the residual explosion.

"Impressive" he boldly said "Keep this up"

The crossbowmen cheered in response, finally gaining their pride once again.

"Those Level 1 emblem arrows are capable of piercing our most basic defense, I have little doubt that there's even stronger technique out there" the man explained "Due to the existence of physical medium to channel the magic, it's at least twice as strong as Shot Barret"

"Well, as Lady Antouinette demonstrated, we can compare Level 3 emblem cannon to top tier offensive spell like Starlight breaker or Ragnarok" Alph sheepishly said "I guess they're not too left behind as we expect, we shouldn't underestimate them…"

As soon as they changed into child form, the pair dashed upward, sitting in the castle like last night, honestly, Alph could've addicted with the sensation. They'd silently enjoy the breeze, not a word came out until Alph resumed the conversation.

"But the gap between their offensive and defensive capability is too obvious, the closest thing they had to our battle apparel are magically reinforced clothes. They're durable for sure, but they can only hold so far before breaking apart, they don't regenerate damage like ours overtime. And defensive spell seems to be exceptional in this world"

After checking the armory, they agree to use the so called 'enchanted armor' as interim measure before resorting to barrier jacket. Yuuno got something even better, being hero and all, but even knight-class equipment isn't bad at all.

"Well, I figure Yuuno will be ready for lunch, why don't you tidy yourself"

"I suppose I can do that"

Freshly dressed, the three outlanders gathered in the dining room, waiting for their princess to come. In the mean time, Alph explained to Yuuno their recent founding, the information they got is fairly simple, but essential for their survival.

"I see, I guess we should go all out from the start then"

"Plus, we possess a skill that even in our homeworld is considered rare"

"Good afternoon, everyone, sorry for the wait" Tiara cheerfully greeted innocently "You seems refreshed already, Honorable Hero"

"I'm apologize that I could not present during the breakfast" Yuuno honorably nod "And to be honest, it still feel awkward to be called such majestic title, your highness"

Tiara looked at her friend, who shrugged in response, Quiche then coughed a little "He preferred to be called by name, your highness"

"Eh? And what you'd call him then?"

"Sir Scrya seems to be acceptable"

"Fine then, in exchange, please stop with the 'your highness' crap" Antoinette said "I'm not even polite enough to be called Lady anyway. And Tiara is not a princess in traditional sense

"But you are a princess, and I knew you CAN be polite if you try" Tiara retorted

"Okay then, let's stick to Milady, I think I can understand what he feel now"

Yuuno can't help but laughed at these two's antic, they're more childish than they appear indeed. But then, he flicked his teeth, and a round shield appeared behind his back, fending two attackers that came out of nowhere.

Alph wanted to intervene, but Zafira hold her on her seat, telepathically telling her to stop and let Yuuno to handle it.

Without them able to react fully, multiple chains made of light torn their skin and clothes into shred, forming a protective web around him. Some of them skillfully dodge but without leaving the room, there's no way they can survive.

Those attackers explode into fur ball shortly after.

Yuuno break a slight sweat and said sheepishly "That was unexpected, I have to use most complex web pattern just now"

Even then, yuuno doesn't seem to be too concerned.

The chain all retracted to the floating seal around him, literally filled the room so much that no one unable to move. Slowly, those chains are pulled back magically by Yuuno, without him even moving an inch.

Antoinette screamed furiously when she got a hold on one of the defeated assailant "Gah, this is the member of Andouilette Assassination Team, what are they doing?"

"Ah, that would be my fault" Quiche bowed apologetically "It's seems that words spread pretty quickly and they wanted to test the ability of the new hero"

"But you do know that they're not protected by Flognarde magic right?"

"…hard rubber" Alph poked the scattered blade, partially melt and twisted by Yuuno's shield "Polished with metallic pigment, no wonder they can't withstand the impact and temperature"

Multiple people, all wore similarly shaped wooden mask, jumped out of their disguise and bowed.

"Geez, you could've told me. I'll let this slip but do not be spoiled; I already think of fitting punishment if you repeat such insolence"

Tiara's gaze fixed on the chains protruding from all of Yuuno's body, no, from those light circle float around him, actually. It caught her attention, the way they rattle on the floor; they have similar solidity to metal.

"Isn't that… bright power gear?"

Tia and Anthy by no means unskilled, but releasing Bright Power gear in such brief moment is nothing short of incredible, it will take plenty years of hard work for her to achieve such skill.

And that's before they count his initial reaction, unleashing a hard shell made of magic particle. Creating Flognardian particle barrier is considered rare skill, and Sir Rolan of Biscotti Knight Brigade is famous as one of the prominent user.

What a formidable hero she got here. Unfortunately, she didn't know (yet) that he is one of the least powerful amongst his peers.

* * *

**Yeah, Three Aces coming to Flognard is asking for trouble.**

**And yeah, Ship Sinking aside, I don't plan to have pesky dramatized romance soon, backstory or otherwise. This follow Nanoha and Dog Days after all. And no, I have no particular reason of breaking the canon pairing, other than I have another ship to sail with. They will of course, appear later.**

**Hey, at least I didn't demonize anyone! Otherwise, I apologize. :p**


End file.
